Secret
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: I never thought of you that way... Coz i always thought you were gay. What will Rory do when her friend begins making unwanted advances? Enlist the help of the devil. I think it's funny.


**A/N:** This has been sitting in my acount for too long. I wrote it so long ago and i just want it gone. So, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Paladino and Daniel Paladino. "Secret" belongs to the Veronica's. – All I own is a couple of DVD's and The Veronica's album.

**"Secret"  
You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know  
**

I met him on my last day at Stars Hollow High. At first, Dean seemed pretty normal. We became friends and everything was great.

**You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay  
**

Then he got weird, clingy. He wanted to study together; he was always calling and coming over. It was so strange. I always thought we were just friends. I had no romantic intentions towards him what soever.

**Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand  
**

But he wouldn't stop.

I had a dance at school. I had no one to go with and when I mentioned it to Dean, he offered to come. I reluctantly agreed. Only because my grandmother was insisting I go.

I made it clear, we were just going as friends, and he seemed to understand.

But then he had to turn it into something else.

He got into a fight with Tristan, which was incredibly embarrassing, and then to top it off, we fell asleep at Miss Patty's. He tried to come home with me and explain it to mom, but I refused. I knew he would make things worse.

**You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay  
**

From the day that I met him, he was single. He didn't have a girlfriend, or even just a date the whole time we were friends. I didn't think anything of it at first. Then I started to wonder, so I asked him about it.

"Dean?" we were doing our English homework together.

"Hmm?" he looked up from the book he was reading.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Well, I…" he looked at me a little stunned. "There is this one girl that I like. She's really smart and pretty."

"Have you ever thought of asking her out?" I asked, totally oblivious.

"Everyday." I had looked down at my notes. But something in his voice made me look up again.

Then I knew.

**You told me lies  
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see  
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew  
**

"So, ah, Rory." He started to speak and I knew exactly what was coming.

"Yeah?" I tried to appear uninterested, like Shakespeare actually entertained me.

"Would you, um, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe Saturday?"

_Damn it!_ I cursed myself. _Why didn't I see this coming? I could have done something to stop it._

"I can't I'm sorry."

"Oh… Ok." _Oh thank God_. "How about another time?"

"I really can't Dean. I'm sorry." _Think of a reason damn it. Quick!_ "I'm already kind of seeing someone." _A lie, very nicely done. You idiot._

"Really, who?"

"Um, Tristan." _Oh my God, are you insane?_

"but don't you hate that guy?" he assked me. "He's the one that's been annoying you since you got to that school."

"Well... I decided to give him another chane. he hasn't been too bad lately."

"Oh, well good luck with that." _Wow he looks pissed._

"Thanks."

_Great, now you need an alibi._

**You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
**

"Tristan, I wanted to ask you something," I stopped at his locker, thankful he was alone for once.

"What's up Mary?"

"I kind of told someone I was going out with you, so that I could avoid going out with him. And I was just wondering if you could help me out. If by some weird coincidence he gets in contact with you, could you just, you know, tell him we went out?"

"No." he replied with a smirk. He didn't even think about it.

"Are you sure? It would really help me out."

"Who is it that you don't want to date?" He asked turning away from his locker.

"A friend. He's got some feelings that I'm hoping will go away in time if I avoid him."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say its bag boy? From the dance."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell him we went out. We went to Vegas and got hitched. Anything you want. But I won't lie."

"But then… Oh, right." And I realised he had just asked me out. Again."I don't know Tristan. I don't think that's a very good idea."

"If you want my help – and it looks like you're a little desperate – then that's my one condition."

I considered it for a moment or two, and then made my decision.

"Ok. But just one date. Next Saturday. Thank you so much for helping me Tristan. I'll make this up to you.

"Oh, yes you will Mary. Yes you will." _Oh my God, did I just do what I think I did?_ The look on Tristan's face answered my question.

**I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay**


End file.
